


Simplemente invencible

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-23
Updated: 2011-02-23
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kintarou nunca piensa en si puede o no ganar.





	Simplemente invencible

Kintarou nunca piensa en si puede o no ganar.

Él juega, simplemente, disfrutando cada segundo y esforzándose por conseguir cada punto, acercándose a la victoria paso a paso.

Él ha tenido sus tropezones, tal como cualquiera, sabe lo que es una derrota y que en el mundo hay muchos a los que tal vez no podría ganarles, al menos no al primer intento.

Aun así, saber eso no impide que se sienta invencible cuando Sakuno le desea buena suerte y le da un corto beso antes de un partido. Aunque, tal vez, más que sentirse invencible simplemente siente que puede ganar, porque de lo contrario no se merecería la recompensa que ya recibió.


End file.
